Sensação
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: Uma coisa inesperada acontece...coincidências não existem, tudo acontece por algum motivo,mesmo que esse não seja aparente.rnrnUma sensação..."porquê?o que significa isso?estou louca- a pessoa que sentiu se confunde... Um obstáculo...apenas um?
1. Default Chapter

Aí está mais uma fic de K-chan e Inu,sabe adoro estes dois......só que não sei bem se vou juntá-los nessa fic.......

b-jokas Hina

_**Sensação **_

_**Capítulo I: Tudo acontece quando as pessoas menos esperam!!!!!!!!!**_

-ah!!!!!!- um grito ecoa pela casa

- o que foi K-chan?-na porta do quarto,de onde o grito surgiu, aparecem duas garotas aparentemente cansadas, devem ter chegado ali correndo.

-hum, porque as duas estão tão preocupadas?

-ora, você gritou, achei que poderia ser um bicho horrendo,um pesadelo, uma dor....sei lá....

-ih, Sango-chan,pode ficar tranqüila- Kagome sorri para as amigas que estavam um pouco bravas

- Então o que foi,hein K-chan? – pergunta Rin bufando

-er.er...é que eu tive um sonho muito bom!!!!!!

-ih, já sei até como foi esse sonho e lhe digo esqueça ele Kagome.

- é eu sei Sango-chan....hum, mas mudando de assunto,vem cá, que dia é hoje?

-aí meu Deus – Rin olha para o relógio e vê que são 15 para as 8 horas da manhã.

- Não pode ser! - Kagome e Sango exclamam juntas ao seguirem os olhos de Rin e se depararem com um relógio – Mas hoje é o nosso primeiro dia na faculdade.....- as três lamentam,pois ainda estavam todas de pijama.

- você, Kagome, já pro banho, Sango vá se trocar eu vou fazer o café e quando terminarem, as duas arrumem minhas coisas, enquanto me troco.

-tá! - as duas responderam subordinadas

Só se escutava barulho de coisas caindo e gritos femininos ecoando pela casa,terminaram tudo 25 minutos depois....

-ah tudo pronto e são 8:10, daqui pra toudai leva uns 20 minutos e é exatamente o tempo que temos para chegar ainda na primeira aula.Prontas? - Rin falava em tom de desafio.

- sim!!!

-ah não...K-chan olhe pra você – Rin suspirou

-não acredito, eu não vou te esperar. –Sango olhava para a amiga desolada.

- o que.....foi? – Kagome tremia com os olhares raivosos das amigas

- você está com a roupa ao avesso, vai logo se arrumar - Rin gritava raivosa,a amiga saiu correndo e em 5 minutos estava com as roupas no lado certo.

- vamos logo! –Sango a mais alta delas puxava as duas ferozmente , em direção a parada de ônibus, as 3 garotas chamaram a atenção de todos os rapazes presentes na parada , também pudera, Sango um pouco mais alta que as duas tinha os cabelos negros preso num rabo alto, vestia um jeans e uma blusa laranja de alças, o corpo bem modelado, e os olhos castanhos brilhantes, chamava a atenção de muitos.

Já Rin, tinha a face serena, olhos castanhos e usava o cabelo, preto, solto, apesar de mandona sempre que sorria parecia uma criança, usava uma saia um pouco a cima do joelho e uma blusa branca de alças vermelhas que davam um laço, que por sinal era da Kagome, já essa era a mais desengonçada da turma, hora aparecia muito arrumada, hora bem desleixada, hora normal, ela também possuía os cabelos pretos e soltos, trajava um jeans meio escuro, um cinto azul marinho e uma baby look branca com um desenho de um coelhinho azul bebê.

As três estavam nervosas ao pegarem o ônibus, pois provavelmente não chegariam a tempo, era o primeiro dia e elas haviam decidido morarem juntas naquela casinha, por causa da distância de suas casas, onde moravam a 2 meses, ficava bem mas perto da faculdade....bem, elas teriam que se conformarem em perder as suas 1ª aulas, Kagome iria começar a cursar direito, e teria que aprender a ser pontual, Sango faria assistência social e Rin começaria com jornalismo, ela adorava investigar os fatos mais a fundo.

- droga nos atrasamos...- falava Sango, enquanto Rin concordava com o lamento da amiga, estavam correndo pelo campus da toudai.

-ah, mas foram só 15 minutinhos – Kagome tentava consolar as amigas mas só piorava as coisas, Sango interveio antes que Rin tivesse uma crise de nervos.

- vamos nos separar, minha aula e no mesmo prédio da de Rin, mas você Kagome tem que ir pela esquerda. E logo.

- tá vou indo – a garota corre na direção apontada pela a amiga, sua aula seria no prédio principal, na sala 3, não seria tão difícil chegar lá, pois ela fez o exame de admissão naquela sala, chegou a porta da sala respirou fundo e expiou pela janelinha da porta não havia professor, então abriu a porta e ......

- o que você faz aqui? – uma voz familiar lhe perguntou, o dono dela, estava encostado no quadro, devia está conversando com alguém antes dela entrar, ou simplesmente esperava o professor, ele era razoavelmente alto, possuía os cabelos brancos ou como ela preferia falar, prateados, olhos dourados e é claro o seu ponto inesquecível orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça......sim ele era um meio-youkai, havia youkais e humanos naquela sala,mas para ela o que chamava mais atenção era ele.... - hei, "Gome", o que faz aqui?

- ih, lá vem você Inuyasha,mal cheguei e você já me chamou de Gome.

-hum, não me respondeu...- ele falou revirando os olhos

- ora, eu vou estudar aqui e você o que faz?...pelo que sei, você está a dois anos na minha frente e não deveria cursar essa cadeira.

- é você está certa, só que eu não havia feito ela antes, então precisei fazer agora e ainda tenho mais duas cadeiras do primeiro período para cursar, então é melhor se acostumar com minha presença....- disse sorrindo para ela, o que a fez lembrar de muitas coisas mas não era hora para isso.

- por mim tudo bem....melhor assim você vai poder me apresentar o pessoal não conheço ninguém.....

- então estamos fritos porque só conheço o pessoal do 5º período e eles só têm aula à tarde e nós só temos aula pela manhã......ah, mas tem meu irmão no outro prédio e também o Mirok, mas eles você já conhece....

-hum, verdade, então esquece a gente vai conhecendo o pessoal depois, hei, porque o professor não tá aqui?- ela falou enquanto olhava a sala que era enorme, era como um auditório,e as cadeiras ficavam enfileiradas na horizontal....

- ele teve um problema na família,mas acho que já está chegando ou então vamos ter que ter aula extra....mas e aí Gome, continua estudando que nem uma louca...a minha prima me falou que você mal sai de casa... - ele sorrir para ela enquanto ela se senta em uma das cadeiras, lá para quinta fileira.

- aí a Rin é fogo mesmo, fica falando isso pra todo mundo....ela é que saí demais .."aí eu mato a Rin, o que mais ela andou falando de mim..."

- ih,Gome, parece que minha priminha tem razão você precisa de festa!

- hum, você não tem jeito Inuyasha....e como vão as coisas pra você?

-eh.....bem eu acho.....

- como assim? - pergunta curiosa

-ah, esquece Gome, olha o professor chegou.

-hã? Onde?- ela procurava em todos os locais, a sala ficava cada vez mais cheia mais ela não conseguia enxergar o professor...

-hihihihhi, ele está na mesa dele – ele falava rindo

- mas eu não tou vendo.- Inuyasha se divertia com a cara da garota que olhava para todos os lados curiosa.

- é que ele é um youkai pulga....olha com atenção ali – a garota olhou para onde ele apontava e finalmente viu o famoso professor, e ele era famoso mesmo, seu nome era Myuga e suas aulas todos dizem serem maravilhosas....

-hei, agora estou vendo...

- acho que você vai gostar da aula dele...hoje temos duas aulas seguidas do Myuga...

-umhum...- o tempo passou voando pelos menos na visão de Kagome, ela havia adorado aquela aula,pena que logo de cara o professor havia passado um trabalho para daqui 1 semana, só que era tipo aqueles trabalhos enormes, pediu para que se organizassem no máximo em trio, e foi o que fizeram, Kagome, Inuyasha e Houjo, eram o trio, Houjo é um antigo amigo de Kagome que por sinal chegou mais atrasado que ela.

- ei, você quer conhecer o professor?

- você é amigo dele Inuyasha? – ela falava animada, logo após ter se despedido de Houjo.

-ele é um grande amigo do meu pai, Myuga é legal só que às vezes é um tanto medroso...

- hum, entendo, mas me apresenta vai?- fazendo cara de pidona

-tá bom, vem comigo.-falando isso o meio-youkai puxou a garota pela mão,esta corou imediatamente, não estava acostumada a falar tanto com Inuyasha,muito menos ter algum tipo de contato.

- velho Myuga?

- Sr.Inuyasha mais respeito com seu professor...- o pequenino youkai virou carrancudo para o aluno mais logo pulou para o nariz deste e lhe sugou sangue, logo em seguida recebeu um tapa deferido pelo aluno. – aí Sr. Inuyasha seu sangue é muito bom,mas o do seu pai é ainda melhor...

-você não tem jeito velho Myuga, veja essa é Kagome, ela adorou sua aula e queria lhe conhecer- ele aponta para a garota que estava a suas costas, ele permanecia segurando sua mão.

-hum – Myuga fez o mesmo que fez com Inuyasha e recebeu o mesmo tratamento- essa sim Inuyasha tem o sangue maravilhoso, agora você fez uma boa escolha...

- não vem com essa, ela é apenas uma amiga...- ele falou revirando os olhos..

-er... vocês dois nem parecem aluno e professor... Inuyasha você devia tratá-lo melhor

- olha quem fala também bateu nele quando ele foi atrás do seu sangue.

- é diferente - ela lhe dá língua

-hum vejo que os dois se dão bem...vão fazer o trabalho juntos?

-hã? Sim, professor, o Houjo também vai fazer conosco,mas não parece que vai ser muito difícil.

-é aí que se engana mocinha...sugiro que comecem amanhã mesmo.

-é...os trabalhos do velho Myuga sempre são assim, capaz até de termos que virar noites por causa desse trabalho

-está certíssimo , Sr. Inuyasha, agora vão e aproveitem o intervalo

-tá! – os dois falaram juntos

Campus da Toudai

- hei, ali não é o Inuyasha? – gritava Rin para os outros amigos enquanto acenava para Inuyasha e Kagome.

- e aí como foi a aula K-chan?- Sango perguntou em um tom alegre, mas com a feição preocupada pois o que porcaria Inuyasha estava fazendo ali? Puxou a amiga enquanto esta falava sobre a aula, deixando os outros a conversarem algo sobre Kikyou, namorada de Inuyasha, depois saberia do que se tratava.

- Kagome o que o Inuyasha ta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou em tom sério

- está fazendo as cadeiras do primeiro período, pois logo que entrou, ah você sabe da historia assim como eu, ele fez todas as cadeiras junto com a Kikyou e como ela tinha entrado 1 ano antes ele perdeu cadeiras do primeiro e segundo período e agora está fazendo-as e não me pergunte o porquê.- sua expressão já havia mudado, logo que a amiga fez a pergunta, seu rosto ficou sério e seus olhos transmitiam um pouco de tristeza.

-droga, K-chan, como você está?

- teoricamente bem e é assim que tenho que ficar, estudando aqui, devo, ouvir e ver coisas que nunca desejei,mas nada posso fazer, ele está na mesma sala que eu e será impossível não ter contato com ele, hoje mesmo foi decidido que faremos um trabalho juntos a sorte é que o Houjo também está na minha turma e sempre estará entre nós. – ele estava um tanto cabisbaixa e a amiga definitivamente não ajudava.

-não K-chan, não é ele que está entre vocês...- mesmo sabendo que dizia palavras duras para Kagome, ela tinha que fazer isso, abraçou a garota que parecia a ponto de chorar,mas logo fez sinal para Kagome.

-hei, Gome, vamos começar amanhã mesmo o trabalho? –Inuyasha chegava junto com o pessoal,um pouco sem graça.

-hum....cho pensar?..........tá claro que começamos,mas você faz alguma coisa a tarde?

- não o velho me dispensou do trabalho lá na empresa, disse que eu e o Sensshoumaru precisamos estudar,então não faço nada a tarde.

- ótimo, então vou falar com o Houjo agora, pode ser lá em casa?

-hum, não prefere lá na minha casa, já que as meninas aqui não vão deixar a gente trabalhar em paz.

- tem razão, Rin depois você me ensina como chegar lá, vou lá falar com o Houjo.- Kagome saiu dali ,depois da conversa que teve com Sango não estava muito bem, precisava de ar, antes de ter que encará-lo novamente, devia falar com Houjo,mas depois faria isso, acabou por decidi ficar passeando pelo campus e isso a fez lembrar de muitas coisas, coisas que aconteceram a seis anos atrás....

Flashback

Três garotas de seus onze anos conversavam animadamente, no intervalo da escola. A escola era imensa elas podiam andar à vontade que não voltariam ao mesmo lugar, a não ser que quisessem,sabe elas tinham um lugar preferido para contarem seus segredos.

Não havia muito tempo que se tornaram amigas, então sempre tinham coisas novas para contar, geralmente era alguma fofoca que estava acontecendo no colégio, ou falavam dos seus devidos amores, a mais alta dizia gostar de um garoto que havia conhecido quando foi visitar a avó no interior, seu nome era Sango o do garoto era Yoshiro.

Já a mas baixa, gostava de um garoto da sala, elas estavam na 6ª série e ela havia o conhecido na 5ª e desde lá caio de amores por ele(detalhe ela ,assim como as outras iria fazer doze anos ainda naquele ano), o nome dela era Kagome e o garoto se chamava Kouga, Kagome estava animadíssima pois tinha conseguido se declarar e estava namorando Kouga, só que era um namoro bobo de criança, a própria admitia...

A terceira garota estava gostando do seu primo, e dizia que desde que se entendia por gente, gostava dele, era seu primo por parte de mãe e ele tinha um meio irmão por parte de pai, que era lindo, só que para Rin só interessava o seu primo, ela estava para contar as amigas,alguma coisa e essas esperavam ansiosas.....

- pessoal, lembra do meu primo? - ela falava olhando o campo de futebol, que ficava bem pertinho de onde elas estavam sentadas.

- aquele que você gosta e a gente não conhece? – Sango falava de boca cheia,comia um bolinho de arroz, os grãos que saíram da sua boca fizeram Kagome rir de Rin que estava cheia de arroz no rosto.

- é ele mesmo, come direito Sango! - dizia irritada enquanto se limpava, Kagome prestava atenção em um dos garotos que passava, era Kouga.

- e o que tem ele? – finalmente Kagome se pronunciou, não prestava muita atenção, mas ouvia mesmo assim.

-aí vocês duas tão fogo hoje... é que eu tava pensando em chamar ele pra sair com a gente, assim vocês o conhece, que tal?

-legal!!!- as duas gritaram

- você pode levar seu irmão Sango, vamos para o parque.

- ótimo, assim podemos juntar vocês dois, não é mesmo K-chan?

- mas é claro!!!!

Fim do flashback

- quem imaginaria? – Kagome esboça um sorriso triste e segue para sua sala de aula, logo o intervalo acabaria.

- então xau Rin, xau Sensshoumaru. – Sango partia para casa, juntamente com Mirok, Rin não iria ficaria com Sensshoumaru, desde que começaram a namorar não passavam muito tempo separados, eles estavam com 2 anos de namoro e definitivamente não se cansavam um do outro.

-Sango você não me parece feliz, algo de errado? - Mirok a olhava preocupado, enquanto caminhavam na direção da casa da garota.

- não tá tudo bem!!!!!!!!!

- nem adianta, te conheço Sango e esse sorriso falso não me convence. Pode ir falando.

- e você nem faça essa cara de emburrado, não quero esconder nada meu de você...

-ora não pode me culpar, estamos juntos a 1 ano e você ainda é um mistério pra mim- ele sorrir belamente para ela.

- você hein?- ela lhe dá um selinho e lhe sorrir, ainda sendo abraçada por ele.

-hei, não pense que vai escapar, o que houve?

-não é nada comigo, só estou preocupada com a K-chan...

- não vai me dizer que ela ainda... – a garota o interrompe

-pois é... não sei o que faço com ela.

-bem a vida é dela e acho que ela sabe o que faz.

- é? você tem certeza? Não está preocupado com a sua "maninha"?(é uma forma carinhosa de Mirok tratar K-chan, ela também o trata assim-maninho.)

-claro que estou só que acho que ela tem o pé no chão, sabe que não tem chance.

-sim ela tem o pé no chão, mas não consegue se libertar disso e esse é o grande problema.

- como pode ter tanta certeza que ela não consegue se libertar?

- simples desde que você soube do que se passa com a K-chan, você já a viu namorando ou gostando realmente de algum rapaz?

- não....certo, entendi,mas o que podemos fazer para ajuda-la?

-não tenho a menor idéia....hei por onde anda a Kikyou?

-viajou, só volta semestre que vem....eles andam tendo alguns problemas,mas ele ainda gosta muito dela, só que não sei não, acho que Kikyou quer....

- hei tive uma idéia.

- você não me deixa falar mais nada né?

-é isso aí Sr. Monge, agora vem comigo, precisamos conversar direito.- Sango sorrir enquanto o empurra para dentro de sua casa.

- hei, pare de me chamar pelo apelido que o pessoal da faculdade usa

- porque eu deveria parar? - ela fala com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- porque senão não vou te deixar em paz....- ele sorri r e sai correndo atrás dela que corre pela escada da casa.

-nossa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- o que foi Houjo? – Kagome pergunta, logo em seguida suspira, já não o agüentava mais, só fazia reclamar o tempo todo, chegara à casa de Inuyasha fazia 2 horas, e mal começaram a fazer o trabalho e Houjo começou a reclamar.

- esse trabalho é enorme Kagomezinha(tá apelei, mas eu precisava, de um apelido chato), e eu tinha combinado de sair com a minha irmã, pensava que acabaria logo.

-ah, pode ir , deixe que eu e a Kagome cuidamos disso e como provavelmente iremos precisar no juntar outro dia, estava pensando que para não termos que nos deslocar, podíamos cada um fazer uma parte e vocês mandavam por e-mail, para mim e eu ajeitava tudo e imprimia, o que acha Houjo? – (a partir de agora os personagens vão narrar sua própria história, ao menos de vez em quando, vou fazer o possível para que identifiquem: P) Inuyasha estava sério e visivelmente irritado, mas o desligado do Houjo não notou nada disso, eu esperava ansiosa pela resposta do Houjo e que pelo amor dos deuses que fosse positiva.

- é uma boa Inuyasha, então quer disser que não precisaremos nos reunir?

- é isso aí.

- então eu vou indo, não quero decepcionar minha irmã, amanhã vocês me dizem com que parte eu fico...

- tudo bem cara, xau... "já vai tarde.. ainda bem que o idiota vai embora, não tava agüentando mais"

- é uma pena Kagomezinha, estava adorando a sua presença e estava feliz em saber que a teria por todas as tardes dessa semana, mas acho que é melhor do jeito que o Inuyasha sugeriu. – ele falava beijando a mão de Kagome que mantinha um sorriso forçado.

- claro que é melhor assim, Houjo-CHAN, agora pode ir.

-então xau.- ele novamente beija sua mão e vai embora.

-ufa!- os dois que sobraram na casa, chega mudaram de expressão com a saída do terceiro integrante.

- você também tava querendo se livrar dele? – Kagome perguntava enquanto ria junto com Inuyasha, pela burrice de Houjo.

- não sei como ele não percebeu que eu já não agüentava mais a presença dele.

-hei, pelo menos você não teve que agüentar as investidas dele, e outra duvido que ele tenha saído com a irmã.

-nisso tem razão mais e aí ficou com ciúmes foi por saber que ele não vai sair com a irmãzinha? - ele zombava da cara dela

-ih, só eu mesmo, mas vem cá, vamos realmente dividir o que cada um vai fazer?

-bem, ao menos à parte dele...mas a gente vê isso depois, quer soverte?

-hum, não consigo negar quando alguém me oferece sorvete... - fazendo cara de criança com um grande pirulito na mão.

-você é uma boba, vem vamos pra cozinha.

-hei, onde anda o Sensshoumaru, vocês moram juntos não é? - isso ele já tinha sentado na mesa e comia seu enorme sorvete de flocos com calda de caramelo e ela pegava o dela com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- é, mas eu o expulsei de casa hoje, senão não nos deixaria em paz, ia sempre querer saber o que estamos fazendo, sem contar que ia reclamar o tempo todo...

-ih, parece o Houjo...isso aqui ta muito bom.

-come direito Gome, você ta toda melada.- sem perceber o rosto corado da garota, ele limpou o canto da boca de Kagome, com os dedos e depois lambeu os dedos.

- ah claro, é que eu sou meio desastrada...

-meio? - fazendo uma cara engraçada e logo rindo da pobre garota – ainda me lembro das trapalhadas que você aprontava lá na casa da vovó.

-hei, você também, sempre me ajudava com essas trapalhadas.

-hum,não posso negar, agora desculpa aí,mas temos que lavar o que sujamos, senão o Sensshou me mata.

-tudo bem! – a cozinha não era grande, mas até que para um apartamento o local era bem grandinho, havia duas pias então Inuyasha se posicionou em uma e Kagome na outra, seria uma lavagem comum, estavam falando sobre o passado, das coisas que fizeram que deixava a Rin, louca,estava tudo normal,mas Inuyasha não agüentou tinha que fazer isso.

-hei, você me molhou toda! – Essa olhava furiosa para ele que sorria treloso- é assim né? Então lá vai...-ele se sentou no chão para desviar do ataque de água da garota, terminou por não se molhar nem um pouquinho, então K-chan pegou um pouco de água nas mãos e jogou nele que ainda estava sentado.

-você conseguiu me molhar satisfeita? – ele sorria e se deitava de costas no chão.

-não,não foi nenhum desafio não teve graça você se entregou facilmente- ela se sentava ao lado dele fazendo beicinho. - hum,mas já que é assim,vamos voltar ao trabalho.

-ah claro, a Kagomezinha acha que é muito trabalho e que não dará tempo de terminar, e é claro a Kagomezinha está com saudades do seu Houjo-chan, né Kagomezinha? – sabia que ela não gostava do apelido e fazia isso de propósito, ria da cara de brava dela,mas de repente viu o olhar dela mudar, para um olhar malicioso e determinado, seguiu seu olhar e....

- nem pense nisso... - não muito longe deles estava um balde de água, Inuyasha tinha posto ali, pois iria limpar a cozinha mais aí o Houjo e Kagome chegaram e ele desistiu.

-tarde demais. –ela ia se levantar para ir até lá ,mas não conseguiu Inuyasha lhe segurava pelas pernas, então ela foi se arrastando,mas quando estava com a mão quase dentro do balde, ele segura suas duas mãos, fazendo-lhe perder todo o equilíbrio e cair sobre ele, ela ria da cara assustada dele, provavelmente ele não queria um balde de água fria na sua cabeça, depois de ver que escapara, acabou por esboçar um sorriso, foi naquele momento que Kagome finalmente percebeu em que situação estava, ele segurava suas mão e ela permanecia em cima dele.

-eu avisei,para nem pensar,não foi? - ele ainda sorria e ela ficava um pouco corada, respondeu a ele afirmando com a cabeça.

-"é impressão minha ou estamos mais próximos...sinto sua respiração" – definitivamente não era apenas impressão, estavam próximos, era uma distância mínima que os separavam.

- "o que eu estou fazendo?.....ah, pergunto-me isso depois..." – estava pronto, já tinha aceitado que queria aquilo,porém...

- ring.....ring...ring...(pior zuada de telefone que eu poderia pensar)

-hã? Meu celular – Kagome se levantou rapidamente e atendeu, mas não era só o telefone dela que tocava o da casa também, Inuyasha se levantou e foi até a sala atender.

-ah, oi Houjo, certo tudo bem, me deixa pegar um papel e uma caneta....- ela saiu da cozinha pra ir a mesa da sala, era onde estava seu caderno e estojo, quando passou por lá,viu Inuyasha no telefone,passou direto e anotou o que Houjo dizia, algo dizia a ela para fingir que Houjo ainda falava com ela,quando na verdade ele já havia desligado, sabia que não era certo escutar as conversas dos outros,mas precisava saber com quem Inuyasha falava...prestou mais atenção na fala dele, enquanto fingia concordar com tudo que o suposto Houjo dizia.

-então só volta em junho? Sei entendo...é eu também estou morrendo de saudades sua Kikyou...- após ouvir isso, Kagome parou de fingir que estava no telefone e foi sentar-se na frente do computador abriu o arquivo o qual estavam trabalhando e ficou olhando,não fez mas nada, e também não conseguiu evitar escutar a frase final de Inuyasha - você sabe que eu também. - provavelmente ela havia dito que o amava e ele respondeu na mesma moeda, já que logo depois ele desligou o telefone e foi na direção de onde Kagome estava, esta ao ouvir seus passos fingiu está pesquisando algo para o trabalho.

- o que está fazendo? - Inuyasha perguntou olhando curioso para tela. – "se não fosse o telefonema, estaria a ponto de fazer algo, que não sei se me arrependeria... preciso voltar ao normal droga... tomara que ela não tenha percebido"

-ah, é que o Houjo ligou e pediu para que enviássemos um e-mail para ele, agora, pois quando ele chegar em casa já quer fazer logo esse trabalho, quer se livrar logo disso...

-ah, entendi... Ainda bem que não precisaremos, mas nos livrar dele, toda vez que nos reunimos,né? – ele sorriu olhando para ela

-hum, verdade, mas vou mandar logo este e-mail, para podermos terminar logo isso, o quanto antes melhor. - seu sorriso era falso não queria está ali não queria sorri.

- certo. "ela está diferente, algo nela está diferente...o que foi?"

Bem aqui está a fic que eu espero comentar mais os capítulos........e porque eu iria comentar mais? Bem, é que essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, mas ainda não sei como vou terminá-la, por enquanto tenho apenas a idéia do que aconteceu, mas também tem um pouco ou muito da minha imaginação, na verdade a história verdadeira está em algumas partes e juntando com uma fic que eu estou com preguiça de digitar, mas vou começar a digitar amanhã dá para saber mais ou menos a história verdadeira.

Escutei essa história e achei interessante então achei legal colocar aqui e como eu ainda não sei como essa história vai terminar não tenho certeza do final,mas se preciso ou se for possível,farei um final feliz.

Fiz esse capítulo escutando The Corrs-Runaway!!!

Ja ne Hina.


	2. Bendito dia!

**_Capítulo Ii: Bendito dia!_**

Já no outro dia, a aula começou o professor por milagre chegou cedo e Kagome também, Inuyasha sentou ao seu lado e a aula pareceu passar normalmente.

-"é parece que ela voltou ao normal.... melhor assim"- ele pensava enquanto sorria para uma K-chan um pouco confusa.

-bem, pessoal por hoje é só, espero que todos estejam fazendo aquele trabalho que passei.

-ah, professor?- Houjo que sentava na primeira fila,levantou a mão para perguntar algo.

-diga,meu jovem.- Myuga pulou para a carteira onde o jovem sentava e o encarou.

-é que o meu grupo, que é forma do por Inuyasha-san e a Kagomezinha, decidiu dividir o trabalho em partes e depois eu e a Kagomezinha passaríamos o trabalho por e-mail para o Inuyasha-san imprimir, o senhor está de acordo com isso? – Houjo era do tipo de aluno tão certinho que chateava qualquer um.

-bem, meu jovem eu preferia......- Myuga parou de falar quando viu Inuyasha e Kagome gesticulando e literalmente implorando para que ele aceitasse a proposta do grupo. Myuga sorriu e voltou-se novamente para Houjo.- Tudo bem,não tem problema algum,mas de preferência os outros grupos façam juntos, sei que esse aqui é difícil de se encontrarem, sei que o Sr. Inuyasha tem muito o que fazer e a Senhorita Kagome também, então para os que tiverem essa mesma dificuldade podem fazer que nem eles.

O sinal toca e todos saem da sala claro que com a exceção de Inu e K-chan que ficaram para falar com Myuga...

-ah,muito obrigada professor, você não sabe como é bom saber que não vou passar outra tarde escutando, kagomezinha pra cá, Kagomezinha pra lá.- Kagome sorria agradecia.

- não foi nada Senhorita Kagome,mas eu quero que vocês dois de preferência façam esse trabalho juntos, a experiência do Inuyasha pode lhe ajudar muito e creio que a criatividade da Senhorita também vai ajuda-lo muito.

-nem se preocupe velho Myuga eu já ia fazer com a Gome mesmo, a gente só não queria o Houjo,nos atazanando com suas reclamações.

-hum, entendo- Myuga sorria satisfeito,mas seu sorriso foi desfeito pela expressão que ele viu no rosto da aluna,foi só por um instante,mas já lhe serviu para saber o que se passava no interior da moça,mas ela logo voltou a sorrir e falou.

-ah Inuyasha,não sei se vai dá para a gente fazer juntos, tipo eu estava pensando em fazer minha parte a noite.......- ela foi interrompida pelo hanyou.

-como?- ele falava confuso.

-bem, meus jovens se resolvam, só não deixem de trazer o trabalho na segunda, ok?-Myuga logo saiu da sala os deixando a sós era o melhor que tinha a fazer, depois daquele trabalho ia fazer o possível para que Inuyasha escolhesse uma outra dupla,pois sabia o que K-chan sentia e conhecia o cabeça dura do Inuyasha.

- porque você não vai poder fazer comigo? Não viu o velho Myuga dizer que seria melhor?- ele continuava a fitá-la confuso desde aquela cena na cozinha Kagome não estava a mesma – "o que ela tem? Não fiz nada a ela?.ah,mesmo que ela não queira vou dá um jeito..."

- é que eu tenho outras tarefas a entregar e não sei quando vou ter tempo de ir a sua casa...- ela nem sequer conseguia encara-lo- "mentira... mentira deslavada Kagome Higurashi,ele faz mas duas aulas com você e sabe que não tem nada naquelas aulas e conhece seus outros professores e sabe que eles não são de passar nada na primeira semana ele mesmo lhe disse isso....."

-não tem problema vou até a sua casa. – ele continuava decidido.

-ah.......-não tinha argumentos- acho que não dá,as garota iam fazer barulho e tal.....

-eu dou um jeito nisso, faço a Rin sair como Sesshou e falo com Mirok para ele sair com a Sango.

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!porque ele continua assim fica mais difícil de convence-lo"Bem, eu não sei se vai dá certo,mas quando eu tiver terminado algum dos trabalhos eu te aviso,tipo ainda temos 4 dias sem contar com esse, hoje a noite te mando um e-mail com uma parte,acho que o Houjo também e você faz outra só para adiantar o processo. – ela estava fugindo de todas as formas.

- tudo bem... "ah,você pensa que vai se livrar de mim.......ah,num vai não!"- lê sorrio malicioso para ela.

-ah,cheguei!- Kagome entra na casa onde as duas amigas estavam assistindo tv na sala.

-ah, oi, K-chan- Rin e Sango falaram sem tirar os olhos de um clip que estava passando, Kagome foi jogou seu material no sofá e se juntou as amigas no colchão,bem não era um colchão normal, elas tinham ganhado dos pais quando se mudaram, era um colchão bem grande e fofo, verde e com a cabeça e as pernas não muito grandes de um sapo.

O clip acabou e as duas amigas olharam para a recém chegada e Sango que estava com o controle da tv a desligou e perguntou...

-iae como foi seu dia?

-hei,porque desligou?- Kagome se fingia de irritada,mas logo Rin mudou de lugar empurrando K-chan para o meio do colchão,entre ela e Sango.

- o que meu primo fez,hein? Sua cara não tá nada boa. – Rin estava séria.

-ah,desisto de tentar enrolar vocês.

-bom mesmo- Sango falou um pouco impaciente.

- ele não fez nada, o problema sou eu, mas já resolvi vou fazer o possível para ficar bem longe dele, afinal de contas ele está bem feliz com a Kikyou não é mesmo?

-umhum.- Sango gesticulou mais logo pensou.- "ela não sabe de posso tirar proveito disso?"

-tá mas pelo que eu saiba vocês têm um trabalho para fazerem juntos.- Rin que viu a expressão pensativa de Sango logo sacou o que precisava fazer.

-era, mas já o enrolei para não fazermos juntos.

-"droga não deu certo....agora ela vai se separar mesmo dele.mas talvez seja melhor assim, K-chan nunca seria capaz de dá em cima do namorado de outra ,mesmo com a garota a quilometro e quilômetros de distância...."- Rin pensava e Sango permanecia calda e K-chan também,até que essa resolveu quebrar temporariamente o silêncio.

-eh, eu vou tomar banho,porque não voltam a ver tv? Ou vão estudar?- ela saiu da sala dando língua para as amigas e as duas também lhe dando língua pela sugestão muito chata da amiga.

Já debaixo da água fria ele começou a ter certas lembranças...

-"ah.porque tive que te ver de novo?........porque é sempre assim, quando te vejo? Posso passar meses sem te ver,mas nada muda..........."

flashback(pela vista de Rin e de Kagome e também de Sango,bem elas falaram muito desse dia,dá para mostrar tudo detalhado,fiz essa parte escutando One day,one dream)

-"aí , ela tá demorando,ele já tá aqui e nós ainda temos que encontrar a Sango na casa da avó dela..."- Rin pensava impaciente enquanto- "mais a K-chan ainda não tá atrasada...a hora marcada é daqui a dez minutos,MAIS É MUITO TEMPO NÃO AGUENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......ufa, a campanhia..."

Enquanto isso na porta...

-"que sensação estranha....ora Kagome você sempre veio aqui e nunca sentiu nada na atmosfera dessa casa.ah, esse negócio de descobrir que é sensitiva , te deixou desconfiada de tudo que é lugar e coisa....."- a porta se abriu e revelou uma Rin sorridente e ao mesmo tempo nervosa- Você tá bem ,Rin-chan?

- tou K-chan,ele tá na sala,vamos passar por lá para ir ao meu quarto,mas parece que ele vai pegar uma blusa emprestada do meu pai e talvez você não o veja agora.- Rin cochichava para K-chan ainda a porta,quando ela acabou puxou a amiga pelo braço e passou pela sala,ele estava lá jogando vídeo game com o pai da Rin, Kagome pode ouvi-lo mas por algum motivo não quis vê-lo e virou o rosto,quando chegaram ao quarto de Rin,ela virou o rosto nervoso para a amiga e perguntou.- e aí o que achou?

-ah,não sei ainda não o vi direito- K-chan mentiu,não o tinha nem sequer visto nada dele,só ouvido.- ah,vocês vieram do inglês?- ela desconversou.

-foi por isso que ele pegou roupas com meu pai,para tomar banho,mas acho que ele já tá pronto, acho que vou Ligar para a Sango e a gente vai...- terminado de falar alguém bate na porta e diz.

- vamos Rin-chan! Tio tá dizendo que vai levar a gente agora.

-tá bom, eu só vou ligar para a Sango. -aí ele abre a porta e entra,K-chan já não podia mais evitar vê-lo,já o tinha visto em fotos mas como todas as fotos ele saia lá longe não dava para ver seu rosto direito e nem nada. - a K-chan porque vocês não vão indo para a sala enquanto eu falo com a Sango.

-ah tá.- Kagome respondeu seguindo o garoto até a sala que não era longe,no caminho não trocaram uma só palavra, Kagome só pensava- "hum...ele é mais bonito do que eu pensava,a Rin-chan se deu bem..."- ela pensou feliz-"mas é estranho quando ela está perto dele eu não sento como se ela gostasse dele..é diferente ela não parece nervosa e como se eles fossem só primos.........hum.......mas eles são primo....mas a Rin gosta dele, porque será que não parece,será o jeito da Rin-chan?"

-tio vamos?- Kagome acordou os seus pensamentos pela voz dele que chamava o pai de Rin,que estava deitado no sofá, e ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Rin chegou o seu lado.

No caminho até frente do parque foi cheio de conversa entre Rin e Kagome ou entre Rin e Inuyasha,seu primo, mas em nenhum momento Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigiram a palavra...

Eles chegaram a frente do parque e lá estava Sango com o seu irmãozinho Koraku,os dois oram apresentados formalmente para Inuyasha,compramos as entradas,deram adeus ao pai da Rin e entraram e foi aí que começou.........

fim do flashbackpelo menos por enquanto

-K-chan telefone pra você!!!!- Sango gritava do lado de fora do banheiro.

-ah, Sango diz que eu ligo depois eu tou tomando banho.

-nada disso,você já tá aí a um bom tempo, tá gastando muito,sai agora...-Sango gritou irritada.

-tá bom,mamãe.- Kagome respondeu zombando da amiga e logo se enrolou em uma toalha e abriu a porta e pegou o telefone sem fio,mas antes perguntou- que é?

-atenda e dá o fora do banheiro quero tomar banho.- ela expulsou K-chan do banheiro e viu essa lhe dá língua e completou- qualquer dia arranco essa sua língua- ai ela fechou a porta vendo K-chan sorrir marroto.

- alô?

-nossa achei que ia ter que esperar o dia todo.

-"Inuyasha...o que será que ele quer?" ah, o que você quer Inuyasha?

-ih,peguei você de mal humor foi?- ele sorria do ouro lado imaginando a cara de brava da garota do outro lado da linha.

-ah dá um tempo...você atrapalhou meu banho que estava maravilhoso...-ela falava isso mas só de saber que era ele no telefone ela já estava feliz e só fingia que não tinha gostado nem um pouco da interrupção.

-hum, certo.mas vem cá eu tou te ligando para avisar qual é a sua parte e também para te informar que você e nem a Rin têm meu e-mail,por isso anota aí..."ah, você não sabe o que te espera Dona Kagome"- ele sorria malicioso.

-ah tá, brigadão Inuyasha u tinha esquecido disso,hoje a noite já te mando uma parte."ah, ele aceitou fazer isolados..hum ainda bem........mas admito que preferia fazer com ele ah Kagome não é hora para esses pensamentos"- ela anotou o e-mail dele e a sua parte ia começar aquela tarde logo depois de fazer um lição bem rapidinha, eles desligaram o telefone logo depois dela anotar tudo e Kagome foi se trocar.

Kagome fizera a lição que tinha que fazer e começou o trabalho por volta das 3 horas da tarde só que por incrível que pareça aquela parte do trabalho que ele havia lhe passado que pareia tão simples se mostrava complicada e cheia de detalhes...já eram umas nove horas quando ela olhou para o computador e viu que todo o trabalho da tarde se resumia em duas paginas do Word com parágrafos duplos e que ela não estava nem perto da metade do trabalho e tinha conseguido muitas coisas,mas não sabia como passar essas coisas para o trabalho definitivo, só sabia que pelo que iNuyasha havia lhe dito, Myuga era esperto e ela não poderia copiar e colar de algum site,mandou o que tinha para Inuyasha e junto do trabalho enviado ela colocou...

_Amanhã eu te passou uma parte maior ou menor,mas com um melhor conteúdo é que hoje não deu tempo por causa dos outros trabalhos...._

_Abraços, K-chan._

- "ah que desculpa esfarrapada...eu preciso de ajuda mas não posso pedir a ele senão eu vou passar o 4 dias que nos restam junto dele e isso não vai ser bom para mim...."- nesse pensamento ela virou a noite e só dormir quando tinha conseguido mais duas paginas com conteúdos satisfatórios e o que a deixou com metade do trabalho pronto,e isso foi as 5:30 da manhã e ela acordou as 7:30 como um puro zumbi e foi sendo praticamente carregada pela amigas,até que chegou a sua sala de aula,ainda faltando uns 10 minutos para começar as aulas,logo que chegou sentou e abaixou a cabeça na sua carteira e depois sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado,não precisava levanta a cabeça sabia que era ele,além do mais toda a semana ela tinha pelo menos a primeira aula com ele.

- você tá um caco.- ele falou observando a garota com a testa apoiada na mesa, também viu quando ela virou os olhos castanhos para ele e lhe falou com a voz em tom de ironia.

-ah muito obrigada. - ele sorriu e pegou o queixo dela com as mãos e levantou o roto dela,fazendo ela ficar direita na cadeira.

-vamos animo é apenas a primeira semana e você já tá assim.

-não vem,não foi você que passou a noite em claro.- ela abaixou a cabeça de novo.

-não foi mesmo,agora levanta que esse professor é um saco e ele já tá olhando pra cá.- toda manhosa ela levando e olhou para ele e disse.

-chato.

As aulas se passaram normalmente ou quase normalmente, já que Kagome hora ou outra caia no sono e acordava rapidamente,estava torcendo para chegar em casa,aí lembrou do trabalho e que era melhor faze-lo logo depois do banho para ver se conseguia dormir mais cedo. E foi exatamente isso que fez chegou em casa acabada e foi direto pro banho comeu e sentou-se no sofá pegou um livro e começou a ler e a marcar as partes importantes estava frio aquele dia, estava chovendo, mas ela estava com muita preguiça de levantar para pegar o cobertor por isso continuou encolhidinha e marcando as partes que colocaria no trabalho,mas ela realmente estava cansada e não demorou muito para ela cair no sono.

Uma hora depois as garotas chegam em casa e não estavam sozinhas...

-K-chan nós chegamos!!!- Rin falou ao entrar com Sango que era seguida por uma outra pessoa.

-ih tá dormindo.ah,essa garota não tem jeito,dormindo no sofá e nesse frio...- Sango revirou os olhos ao entrar na sala.

-isso quer dizer Sango que o meu plano funcionou...-falava a outra pessoa que veio com elas.

-ora Inuyasha aquilo foi maldade.- Sango queria parecer irritada,mas sorria da pobre amiga que havia caído na armadilha.

-é foi maldade- reforçava Rin

-ih vocês duas, foi melhor assim...ela tava teimando em fazer esse bendito trabalho sozinha,isso não ia dá certo...-ele falou virando a cabeça para não encarar as duas garotas.

-ah claro e por isso você tinha que dá a maior e a mais difícil parte para ela fazer,né?

-claro que sim Rin-chan, senão a Gome não ia querer fazer o trabalho comigo...

- e porque você quer tanto fazer o trabalho com ela?- Sango perguntou,mas depois pensou- "a melhor pergunta seria,o que você fez para ela não querer fazer o trabalho com você?.mas essa a K-chan disse que era para se afastar dele....mas não sei não..."

-bem, Sango, é simples, porque é um saco fazer esse trabalho sozinho e bote saco nisso......- ele falou inabalável não seria dessa vez que Sango conseguiria arrancar algo de Inuyasha,vai ver ele gosta da K-chan como amiga e pronto.- agora você me mostram onde é o quarto dela...vou leva-la.

-ah claro.- Rin disse-"aí se a K-chan estivesse acordada e soubesse que seria carregada pelo Inuyasha ela ficaria nas nuvens....mas é melhor que nem saiba..."- bem, o que a Rin não sabia era que quando Inuyasha deixasse Kagome na cama dela, que era de casal,pois os pais deram a cama antiga deles para ela, e a cobrisse, ele pegaria o laptop da K-chan, ela ganhou assim que passou na toudai(os pais dela deram foi coisa),sentasse na cama dela ou melhor meio que se deitasse na cama dela,só que encostado e mandasse.

-agora vocês duas vão fechar aporta e fazer o mínimo de barulho possível quero ver se eu consigo adiantar as coisas antes da Gome acordar...-ele estava totalmente normal, baixou os olhos para o teclado e começou a digitar,mas as garotas paradas a porta estavam de boca aberta pensando.

-"a K-chan vai enlouquecer quando ver o Inuyasha na cama dela"- mas seus pensamentos foram detidos pela voz de Inuyasha.

-ora,vão,logo....

Umas três horas se passaram depois daquilo e já havia escurecido, o quarto estava escuro, a única luz vinha do computador que estava apoiado nas pernas de Inuyasha,uma garota começava a despertar,estava de bruços na cama,passou o rosto pelo travesseiro e quando virou a cabeça para o lado e abriu os olhos,apenas sorrio e falou...

-só posso está sonhando, Inuyasha na minha cama com o meu laptop e do meu lado tipo me esperando acordar...- sorrio de novo e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.-"peraí.........AÍ ...ISSO...PA...PARECE BEM REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" como eu vim parar na minha cama?-ela falava ainda de bruços ,mas com a cabeça virada no lado oposto de onde estava Inuyasha,estava completamente confusa.

-isso não é obvio?- a garota virou para encarar aquele cara,que por sinal estava perfeito só a luz meio azulada da tela do computador.- eu te trouxe até aqui, e já faz umas três horas...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-Kagome grita, as amigas do lado de fora falam ao mesmo tempo.

-ela acordou.

- o que você está fazendo aqui em casa? E porque está na minha cama?

- aí,aí , Gome...- Ele levou a mão a testa e começou a coçar – eu vim aqui pois sabia que você não ia conseguir terminar esse trabalho sozinha,te encontrei dormindo e te trouxe aqui e para não ficar sentado numa cadeira dura,vim para cá e fiquei fazendo uma boa parte do trabalho,agora você tem que me ajudar com o texto que você marcou,quero saber como você quer que eu digite e também tem que me ajudar a corrigir qualquer erro.

-eh...tá bom- ela ainda estava confusa- mas já que você está aqui,não está com fome?- fora vencida agora seriam três dias junto dele- "será que é tão mau assim?"

-demorou,vamos comer depois a gente volta pra cá...- K-chan ainda meio atordoada,levantou e meio que cambaleou mas não caiu pois Inu a segurou e lhe sorriu.- a quanto tempo você não come?

-não comi direito hoje.

-então deixa comigo eu faço um macarão delicioso.

-certo Senhor mestre cuca.- ela falou sorrindo e já se pondo a andar,mas foi impedida quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

-não quero ninguém tonto por ai. Não mandei não comer nada hoje.

- e quem disse que eu não comi nada?- ela revidou vermelhinha.

-então o que comeu hein Senhorita?-ele sorria para ela enquanto continuava o caminho até a cozinha.

-hum.....um sanduíche quando cheguei em casa...

-ah claro que comida!- Inuyasha ironizava pondo ela no chão na cozinha onde as outras garotas estavam sem entender muita coisa. Kagome se sentou e Inu falou com Rin e logo foi para o fogão. Sango foi se sentar do lado dela e cochichou.

-o que é que você tava fazendo nos braços dele?- SAngo demonstra uma grande surpresa.

-ah eu não tenho culpa foi ele que quis...- K-chan cochichou de volta e logo teve que parar porque Rin tinha falado algo para Sango.

A noite ocorreu tudo bem continuaram o trabalho,em alguns momentos K-chan ficava vermelhinha e içava sem entender a atitude de Inu,mas ele sempre fora assim. Ele foi embora as 9 da noite e ela foi direto pro quarto mas com um pacote de salgadinhos na mão se deitou na sua cama, olhou para o lado onde ele estivera a tarde toda e pegou o travesseiro que ele estava encostado,estava com o cheiro dele e abraçada aquele travesseiro,voltou a lembrar do dia em que se conheceram...

Continua.............

Desse capítulo o que tenho a dizer é que a parte do flashback é totalmente verdadeiro,mas o resto foi pura imaginação,na verdade aconteceu uma coisa parecida,mas na história verdadeira eles não tinha essa idade(17 anos 1 9 anos),na história verdadeira eles tinham 14 e 15 anos e não ficaram fazendo um trabalho ele ficou tentando ensina-la a jogar vídeo game ,mas eu não ia butar isso aqui........tinha que ser uma coisa diferente,por os personagens estarem na faculdade e na mesma sala de que na história verdadeira não tem a mínima possibilidade de acontecer, tipo de jeito nenhum eles vão ter as mesmas aulas, eles são mais novos e ainda não entraram na faculdade............e ele não foi revisado, então se tiver muitos erros de português me desculpem??:P

Bom é isso, já falei muito.............

Ja ne Hina

Ah ih vai demorar um pouco para eu atualizar todas as fics, principalmente sensação....

ih,não esquecendo é claro de dark angel...valeu pela review e desculpa a demora,mas meu pc deu uns pros aí...não queria abrir esse documento de jeito nenhum:P


End file.
